Ixarion
Appearance The Ixarion have the same body structure as a praying mantis, standing 6-7 feet tall and having a long abdomen that sweeps backward into a tail, 6 legs located along their body which end in claws not capable of delicate manipulation, and an oblong head upon which is mounted two orblike eyes. These eyes are commonly yellow or gold, have a separate skin covering, and are capable of 180 degree movement. They have mandibles around their mouths which are actually capable of more fine, detailed work than their claws, and most Ixarion who have taken up crafting use their mandibles instead of their claws. Their bodies are covered by a thick shell more similar to that of a beetle, and are commonly black or shades of brown or green. They do have wings, but are incapable of flight. Their four wings, similar to those of a dragonfly, are more for use in communication, and they can actually speak to other Ixarion through buzzing tonal variations made while fluttering their wings. There are some who have discovered how to understand the language of the Ixarion, both the buzzing of their wings and the clacking of their mandibles, but there is no other creature who can duplicate the sounds. Occupations Ixarion are very versatile, but they do not tend to do very well with stealth-based professions. Homeland Ixarion hail from the island of Abyssa. Languages Ixarion make clicking and buzzing sounds to speak, and while they can understand other languages they cannot speak them, just like no one can speak their language. Attitude The Ixarion, who take their name from the ancient Horror Ixixcal, something of a god to their ancestors, are called by some “Mantids,” (although Mantid is technically the term used to refer to other, unintelligent insectoid creatures). They are one of the rare races of Cyrnest, along with the Falcora and the Leandru, and for very good reason: their husks are much sought after for use in certain kinds of armor, their forelegs for weaponry, and their venom sacks for the very powerful poison they contain. For this reason, they were hunted to near-extinction, and only a very few of them remain alive. They once were a very warlike tribal race, but much has changed over the years of their tribulations, and today most try to live in peace and follow more sagacious paths. There are still some, nevertheless, who maintain the warrior spirit of their ancestors. Innate Abilities *''360 Vision: Ixarion can see all around them without having to turn their heads.'' *''Antennae: Ixarion have antennae which, if severed, grow back in 1d5 days. However, when any damage is done to them, all of their Focus rolls are reduced by the rank of damage they have suffered.'' *''Buzz:'' Ixarion can make a loud humming sound from their wings which they can use to speak to other Ixarion as though they were talking directly to them. The sound can be heard a mile away. *''Claws: The claws of an Ixarion can be used as Fair Sharp or Blunt weapons.'' *''Dark Vision: Ixarion can see clearly in absolutely no light.'' *''Eye Shielding: Ixarion have armored flaps which cover their eyes when in danger, reducing any damage that might be done to them by two ranks.'' *''Mandibles: Ixarion mandibles can be used to bite, causing Fair Mauling damage.'' *''Natural Armor: Ixarion have Fair armor all over their bodies.'' *''Natural Neuropoison: An Ixarion can choose to inject a neuropoison on a successful bite that will, if the target fails a Fortitude roll, paralyze them for 1d10 turns.'' *''All Thumbs: Unless using mandibles, Ixarion can’t use their claws for fine work, and can’t hold bows or other weapons.'' *''Heat Resistance: Ixarion aren’t bothered at all by fire or heat.'' *''Poison Resistance: Ixarion cannot be poisoned.'' *''Restricted Diet: Ixarion will only eat raw red meat.'' Category:Races Category:Days of Old Racial Modifiers STR: +15 AGL: -10 DEX: -20 REF: +15 FOR: +15 INT: -5 WLP: +15 FTH: +10 FOC: +10 PSY: +10 PER: -25 LCK: 0 Size: 2 Category:Races Category:Days of Old